


A new adventure

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [12]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Luthor Danvers kids, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Part of my family fluff series.Liv comes home with some news.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Luthor-Danvers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A new adventure

Lena was asleep, her head resting on Kara’s lap and her body spread across the long L shaped sofa. 

Kara was holding a book on one hand and playing with Lena’s hair with the other when she heard someone opening the front door. She immediately realized that it was Liv entering the house. She put her book aside and waited for Liv to reach the living room. 

“Hey Mama” Liv whispered when got closer to them, Lena still fast asleep. Liv gave Kara a one armed hug and was now standing in front of her moms.

“Liv! Honey how are you? What are you doing here?” Kara whispered with a smile as she extended her arm to half hug her daughter again. She then looked down so as to wake up Lena.

“Lena, love. Liv is here” Kara kindly caressed Lena’s shoulders to wake her up. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes.

“Liv? Hi what are you doing here?” She asked confused, her voice a little raspy from the unexpected nap.

“Hi mom” Liv said with a smile and then hugged Lena. Kara joined in the hug.

“I was missing you all so I decided to come over and spend the weekend with you guys” Liv added with a shrug. “Where’s Leo?”.

“He’s at Matt’s” Kara answered, “He’s tutoring him, they have an exam next week” she paused, “maths or chemistry or something like that”. 

“Liv honey, do you want something? Water, tea? Did you bring bags?” Lena asked 

“I’d like some tea yeah, thanks.” Lena was about to stand up but Kara stopped her. “No no, I’ll get some. Do you want one love?”

“Just water is fine, thanks darling”

Kara rushed to the kitchen and got back in a minute with a mug on one hand and a glass of water on the other. “So Liv, how’s College? How’s Damian?” She asked as she handed the boiling mug to Liv and sat back again on the couch, next to Lena.

“College is fine, not many things to do for us this time of the year and Damian is great, he’s a really good guy so we are doing ok.”

“Why didn’t you bring him this time?”

“Oh he has some deadlines coming soon and he also needed to catch up on some side projects he’s doing with his dad so he was pretty busy, couldn’t join me this time.”

“What a bummer, well, we always have next time” Lena added with a smile.

“Come here, seat with us.” They made room for Liv and she sat on her favourite spot since she was little, on their living couch, between her moms. 

“What were you guys watching? Maybe we can put some episode of those sitcoms you both like and sit and relax”

“That sounds good” Lena said as they all cozied up against each other and put something on the TV.

“Liv, are you ok honey? I can hear your heart rising.” Kara said after a few minutes.

“Oh nothing, it’s all good” Liv tried to brush it off.

“Nonsense, what’s happening?” Kara tried once more. Lena was looking at them both, confused.

“Actually I’m here to give you guys the news that I’ve gotten a job offer.” 

“A job offer? Oh my god Liv that’s awesome! Did that gallery finally call you back with an offer on your paintings?” Lena asked.

“No actually... a Hollywood producer contacted me and offered me a part on a new drama show for HBO”

“To be an actor?” Kara beamed. If someone should wear a fangirl tag, that obviously would be Kara, she’s always up to date with all pop culture and film twitter references. ‘It’s because she’s a journalist and should keep up with everything celebs related’ she would say to try to cover her stan persona.

“Yeah”.

“That’s nice of them, and what do you think about it?” Kara said, she knew Liv’s passion was to paint but by being an actor could be a good thing for their daughter.

“Well, I never saw myself as an actor but since it’s another way of expressing art I can see it may work for me so I’m considering it. The part they offered is one of the main characters on this HBO show about teens and the topics vary and include minorities, inclusion and all that. And I really like what they had set up.” Liv told her moms with enthusiasm. 

“That’s great love, does this mean you’re coming back to national city? Are you going to film here?” Now it was Lena’s turn to beam over Liv’s news.

“Well that’s the thing. The show shoots in New York so that means I’ll have to move there and be even further from you guys.”

“Well, you know that’s not a problem for me.” Kara added.

“And Leo and I can always take a plane, or your mama can fly us there if there’s an emergency.” Lena completed the thought. 

“Yeah you’re right, I’m just worried about all the sudden changes I’ll go through, I guess.” Liv said, fidgeting.

“Hey come here” Lena saw how nervous she became and gave her a pressing hug.

“Don’t worry about anything love. We’ll be with you every step of the way.” She added and kissed Liv’s temple.

“And remember we have the apartment there too so we can always go and help you settle down.” Kara said

“Yeah, good thing I have the apartment.”

Lena gave her daughter a puzzled look.

“What? We have a perfectly good apartment there and no one is using it, I assumed I was going to live there, right?” Liv asked. She was looking back and forth between her mothers and they looked like they were having a silent conversation.

Then Kara laughed.

“Oh honey, knowing your mom, there’s no way she’s letting a young adult live there by herself.”

“Hey! I’m not going to leave my daughter homeless. But Kara is correct.” 

Liv looked ready to freak out.

“Hey honey! Don’t freak out! You’re 21, this is the perfect opportunity for you to find a place for yourself. We can always call our LCorp properties people and ask them to help us find a place. Just not the perfect apartment that took so long to finish. I won’t feel at ease with young adults having parties there daily.“ Lena explained.

“But how am I suppose to afford a place in New York? Aside from the coffe shop gig I had in college, this will be my first actual job, I don’t have the money, I don’t want to ask you guys any more than what you send me already.” 

Kara laughed again.

“Oh sweetie, you’re about to turn 21 that means you’ll have your trust fund available in a few months. Plus all the earnings L-Corp’s shares had gotten you.” Kara told her. 

“What?”

“Liv, you cannot seriously never have thought about our wealth and what’s correspondent to you?” Lena said.

“No.. I mean, I never cared about that and I never asked and I got a scholarship for college and then that cafe job, I never thought about L-Corp or CatCo earnings.” 

“Ok darling, go get my laptop, it should be in my study.” Lena asked. 

Liv fetched the laptop in less than a minute and gave it to Lena. She then sat between Lena and Kara again.

Lena typed in some passwords, went through different security measures and sites and opened Liv’s savings account. 

“Holly cow, I knew we were filthy rich but is that all ours?” Liv asked as soon as she saw all the digits. 

“No honey, that’s yours. This is your account.” Lena clarified. 

“No. fucking. way.” Liv replied, her mouth opened in shock.

“Hey language!” Kara added with a giggle

“Sorry mama.” Liv said sheepishly. Then grabbed laptop, stood up and stared at the screen for a few seconds.

“Holy cow forget about the Central Park apartment I’m going to buy a whole building somewhere in Brooklyn. holy cow.”

Kara shrugged and laughed while Lena shook her head .

“I can’t believe you never thought about how much you’re worth before, I mean, you always knew we were billionaires Liv.” Lena added

“I mean yeah but I never really cared and everything I needed I just got and I don’t know, I knew we had money but I’ve never actually seen numbers but this, wow.”

“Don’t spend it all at once Liv! I mean it, you’ll get full control of your account once you turn 21, just spend it wisely.” Lena said

“Yeah I know mom, I’m not that stupid, I’m not going to buy a whole building, but I will find myself some nice place to live.”

Kara laughed once more.

“I guess this is a good moment to mention that your mother is actually the owner of a few buildings in New York. So you’ll probably be able to buy something nice for yourself. I heard somewhere that if you contact owners directly instead of real states agents, you can get better deals.” Kara teased.

"Oh shut up" Lena shoved Kara. 

“Mom?” Liv asked, her eyes shinning with excitement. 

“We will talk about all that in due time. Now let’s close that laptop and come here, tell us all about the show.” 

“Oh yeah the show....” Liv told them all about her shows, all spoilers included. After she was done Kara put on her serious/not serious face and told her “I hope you take me to all those fancy award shows once you get invited and nominated.”

“Well, now that I’ve gotten a better idea of how much the Luthor-Danvers are worth, I can guarantee that all those pretend shows are not as fancy as any of the fundraisers, galas or auctions you are used to, misses billionaires.” Liv replied with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I Hope you enjoyed this little update. In this series I’ve used an actress to portray Liv and I was thinking about uploading photos of her on the social media type of fics I do. Please let me know if you would be interested in me posting more social media with this actress’ photos.


End file.
